The Pokemon Liberation Organization
The Pokemon Liberation Organization (PLO) is a paramilitary group that aims to remove all threats to Trainers and Pokemon. They can be compared to the Irish Republican Army (IRA). *WARNING!* There are a few potential spoilers here. Read with caution. History The PLO is a very shadowy organization, liking to keep its secrets hidden. Nobody knows much of it at all. Speculation is that it was formed before Belltower, possibly even as an offshoot of Team Plasma. Others believe that they formed during the chaos of the ante-opening region, exploiting the relative anarchy to increase the same. Whatever its origin, the PLO has been little more than trouble since then. Many of the reported "terrorist acts" or corperate esponage is attributed to them, and there aren't many others to claim it. Everywhere a cell operates, they take steps to forward their agenda: Raising Trainers and Pokemon to the top of the heap. Stances Trainers: The PLO exists to benefit Trainers, and will accept any and all who wish to join. Pokemon: The stated aim of the PLO is to make the world better for Pokemon. Any and all who wish to join are accepted. Pokemorphs: While certainly considered unusual, Pokemorphs are often lauded as prime examples of "The kind of people needed in the new world." The PLO unofficially considers them to be the superior race, and will accept as many as they can get their hands on. Belltower: The PLO views The Belltower Company as a vicious elitist set bent on destroying all Pokemon because they're afraid to admit that they're inferior. Anyone who is found to be a membr of Belltower is dealt with harshly. Ethics: While they try to maintain a fairly clean public appearance, their real system is an anything-goes, end-justifies-means manner of operation. They won't hesitate to set bombs, incite riots, or use lethal force in close encounters. Much of their funding is through theft and kidnapping, and most of the rest is from sponsorships from other like-minded factions. There are even rumors that Pokemon are secretly being weaponized by PLO scientists... Operations Equipment: The PLO is an under-equipped, under-funded paramilitary organization. Most of their gear is either consumer-grade material obtained through legal channels, or military surplus equipment that was almost certainly stolen for their use. Scuttlebutt is that they have one or more sponsors who send cash and frontline-ready gear, but one look at any PLO cell would seem to disprove that theory. The average cell of 10 members generally has cheap roadmaps and walkie-talkies, a more powerful (and secure) surplus radio set, basic emergency supplies for two weeks, a collection of medicine, pokeballs and the like, several weapons and relevant ammo, and the supplies for simple bombs. There would also be two or three vehicles, including a one-ton truck. Tactics: The PLO generally preferrs a middle-ground approach. They sometimes engage in subtle acts, like sabotage and spying, but they also will move in more visible ways, including hold-ups, kidnapping, bombing, and other terrorist-style work. It all depends on their aim for the day. Ranks and Positions Field-Level: Anyone who joins is granted the rank of Agent. The main body of the PLO is made up of these men and women, all working together toward a common goal. Those who show promise and demonstrate their loyalty can be promoted to Sergeant. Sergeants are much like regular Agents, but they usually command a cell or another grouping. Agents are all field operatives, doing the dirty work and taking the risks. Specialists: The specialists are usually veteran Agents or Sergeants who have shown aptitude in certain lines of work. Generally, they are moved from frontline service and placed into a more specific role. Typical roles are those of Scientist, PR Agent, Security Agent, or Infiltrator. Other roles exist, and more are created as needed. Most Specialists carry the rank of Lieutenant or Lieutenant Junior Grade. Leadership: The leaders of the PLO are always the few men who have proven themselves capable, as well as making the right friends. Most Agents encounter the Captains, who are the division heads and organizers. They also form the Committee, which is headed by the Chairman. The Chairman is the leader of the PLO, and sets all policies and objectives. The Committee primarily exists as an advisory cabinet. Membership Joining: Joining the PLO isn't easy, as they have to maintain a low profile. Still, those who search persistantly are rewarded. Openings: Agents: Unlimited, No Requirements. Sergeants: Semi-Limited, Promotion Only. Lieutenants JG: Semi-Limited, Promotion Only. Lieutenants: Semi-Limited, Promotion Only. Captains: Limited, Promotion Only. Chairman: Limited to One, Appointment Only, Reserved. Member List: Chairman: Unknown Figure Captain of Security: Captain of Public Relations: Captain of Science: Captain of Covert Operations: Captain of Field Operations: Captain of Special Operations: Lieutenants: Lieutenants, Junior Grade: Sergeants: Agents: Category:Groups